The Terran Rebirth
by WriterFrantic16
Summary: Inspired by the stories of East Bridge. In a land of turmoil, when magic and steel clashed together, one shall rise and quell the chaos. How so? By the technology and strength of the Terran army.
1. Awakening

Disclaimer: I don`t own Starcraft or its affiliates. The original idea for this is from East Bridge`s stories, thus making this not completely mine. At his request, I will remove if East Bridge disapproves. Image is from the Starcraft Wiki, thus making it public domain for usage.

Awakening

_Ngh…_ A boy groggily opened his eyes, blinking in a heavy stupor. _Where…where am I? Come to think of it…who am I?_

He slowly lifted himself off the bed that he was resting on and tried moving his body. Although every bone seemed to ache with unnatural pain, he was fine. The boy swung his legs and placed them on the ground with a solid thud. Aches, but nothing deliberating. He shakily stood up and took a few cautious steps on his two feet. A few flares of pain, but that was all.

The boy turned and saw a cracked, dirty mirror to his right. Despite its poor condition, he could clearly see a maturing black haired 17 year old, with a prominent jawline and hawkish nose. His blue eyes seemed to sparkle as the boy studied his reflection, noting the simple leather clothing he wore.

His room, after some careful looks, was very simple. Wooden planks made up the walls, floors, and ceiling. The bed he had woke up from composed of simple clothes, nothing too fancy. The walls were bare save a few hanging animal skins, all of them deer. A wooden desk was tucked away in a corner, alongside a bookshelf with little books.

But something was not right. This…wasn`t his room. He distinctly remembered it being far more…royal. He closed his eyes and in his mind`s eye, visualized a grand room made up of stone material. He saw a magnificent silk bed, covered utterly by books on magic.

Wait. Magic?

Digging through his memories even further, the boy remembered the world he was on. His planet had no name, for it was still in shambles. Knights and mages fought together, meeting each other in glorious battles for the control of lands. And in the same thinking, the people who lived on them.

The boy`s name was…Anthony. Yes, Anthony! That was his name here on this world. But he remembered a different name. Marcus. A charismatic boy who always looked out for those that deserved proper recognition. The friend and leader anybody could rely on.

Yet another contradicting memory surfaced. Marcus had…died. He was with his friends, walking home from school. They passed a construction site. The bindings on iron poles snapped. Marcus had pushed his friends away in reaction, saving their lives but losing his own as his body was torn asunder by the falling iron. The boy`s stomach suddenly felt missing, as the memory brought back the sensation of dying.

Anthony had died as well. A searing sensation ran throughout the boy`s body as yet another memory of dying surfaced. Anthony was…the son of the town leader! He was part of the wealthiest family that helped the people in the town prosper under their guidance. He was trying to become a mage to follow in his family`s footsteps and lead the town to further prospering times. But it had fallen all in one night. A fire had been left carelessly unattended. His father, his mother, his brothers…all had burned. Anthony and his family were burnt alive that night.

But the boy lived. As he examined his skin, it showed no signs of burning or scarring whatsoever. What was this sorcery?

"Anthony!" The door to the recovery room suddenly burst open as another young man ran in, his green eyes full of panic. "Are you alright?! I feared the worst to you!"

"…Cain…" The boy decided to take the ruse of Anthony for now and rose up, straightening up. "Where am I?"

"My house of course!" The blond hair boy in matching peasant clothing took Anthony`s hand and examined the skin. "I see no burn marks. That is wonderful! I am glad that I was coming to visit! I saw the mansion aflame and made haste. I am sorry that I could not save everybody but…you were the least hurt it seemed to me."

"Cain, my friend, it is alright." Anthony grabbed his friend`s shoulders and smiled. He remembered Cain. His best and truly loyal friend.

When they were young, Anthony had saved Cain`s future by persuading his family to give him a part of the land for the orphaned boy to live on. At first, Cain was cynical and bitter, having just lost his parents to a recent raid. But once Anthony started visiting Cain and helping him with the farm work much like a common peasant, Cain had realized how blessed he truly was to have Anthony`s friendship and became his loyal man as a result. It didn`t matter how dire the situation was, the two boys would always find a way to solve it together.

Like now.

"I was worried…but…what will you do now?" Cain gestured to the simple room. "You can stay here in the spare room and live with me forever, but what will the town do now without the guidance of your parents?"

"They need a leader?" Anthony`s voice took on a confident tone as his mind suddenly received a very interesting tidbit of information. Coordinates of a supply drop. "This town needs a leader?"

"Yes. But who? I mean, there are other brave men, but none will step up!"

"Easy." Anthony strode out of the room and turned, facing his friend directly in the eye. "I will lead!"

O O O

There was a small crowd outside of Cain`s house, awaiting for word of Anthony`s survival. Once the black haired boy appeared, the farmers went ballistic and began cheering and shouting at their young leader.

"Young master!"

"He survived!"

"We are going to prosper now!"

The cheering continued for a few more minutes before Anthony held up his hand, silencing the crowd. He cleared his throat and began to speak, a determined tone in his voice. "The loss of my family is devastating to us all. However, I will do my best to guide us all through this time and lead the town to prosper!"

The farmers began cheering again, but was cut short by Anthony as he continued his speech. "But why should we stop at just making this town prosper? Why should Candur, our beloved town, be the only one to reap the benefits? Why not…the world?"

Here, everybody gasped. Even Cain could not believe his ears. Help the world? An impossible task. But Anthony was still talking. "Therefore, I will need all your support! Right now, the goal is to make Candur a great power!"

"What? A great power?"

"We have always been fine ourselves…but messing with others?"

"How is young master planning to carry this out?"

The crowd whispered among themselves as Anthony ushered them to return back to their homes. One by one, the men and women dispersed, their leader`s words still lingering in their minds. Once everybody had left, Anthony turned to Cain.

"Cain."

"Yes?"

"Are you interested in helping me on this dream of mine?" Cain closed his eyes and took a deep breath before replying.

"I will follow you anywhere Anthony. Just give the word."

"Good. Follow me."


	2. The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or any of its aflliates

The Beginning

"Where are we heading?" Cain asked as they made their way through the thick forest, careful to make minimal noise. It was a safe area, but one could never be too careful with wild animals. An angry stag was equally dangerous as a raging bear. Anthony was leading the way, occasionally staring up in the forest ceiling to get his bearings. The black haired boy seemed to know where he was going, but Cain was still left in the dark. "I wish to know the purpose of this trip please!"

Anthony paused mid step and considered the request. On one hand, it would ruin the surprise. On the other hand, it would help with the explanations later. "Well, I suppose that it won`t hurt if I tell you."

"Won`t?" Cain`s face furrowed as it considered the word. "What does that mean?"

"It means... 'shall not' in your tongue I guess," Anthony explained and continued walking. _Hmm…it makes sense that language here is a bit backwards. It is equivalent to the medieval age on Earth I suppose._

"Alright then. But you have yet to answer my question." Cain was not easily side tracked, a valuable trait for a companion that Anthony needed if he were to create an empire.

"Right, right. We are right now heading to the location of perhaps the most powerful weapon in the land," Anthony answered in a round-about way, not even glancing at the confused look on the blond haired boy.

"So…we are obtaining a magical staff of sorts? After all, magic is the most important weapon in war."

"Magic…" Anthony`s memories surfaced and he remembered what made this unnamed world unique. The presence of magic. The traditional kind one would read in storybooks, wizards who conjured up fireballs and lightning with energy stored within their bodies. This world was identical to Medieval Age Earth but with the variable of magic mixed in.

A classic story book setting that Anthony was about to ruin with guns, bullets, and explosions. "There are mightier things than magic."

"What? But how?" Cain`s protests were cut short as Anthony raised his hand, his fist closed. The boy dramatically pulled back a few branches obscuring the view of the forest clearing and Cain`s jaw dropped. "What the-?"

In the forest clearing, there was crashed white and blue large vehicle of sorts. It had two smoking twin turbine engines and a cracked cockpit window, but was still relatively intact despite part of the front being buried in the ground. The memories of Marcus surfaced and recognized it as the Medivac, the staple aircraft of the Terrans from the game Starcraft. Anthony took a few steps forward with Cain and glanced around. It seemed as though the ship had crashed recently. There were no bodies lying around.

Plenty of unopened metallic crates scattered around the clearing though. He would check them out later, since his instincts told him the item he sought was inside the aircraft.

"Anthony…what is this…machine?" Cain cautiously picked up a scrap of metal from the ground and examined it closely. "It made up of iron! Who could have constructed such a contraption?"

"Us." Anthony smiled as he climbed into the open front hatch and saw a few humanlike shapes lying in the passenger seats. Marcus` memories were practically screaming at what he saw inside the Medivac`s passenger compartment. "We would build these things for warfare and for peacetime."

"Peacetime?" Cain climbed into the open hatch as well and was shocked at what he saw. "Are those…armor? As what knights wear?"

"Something like that." Anthony`s eye caught something unusual about one of the suits. It looked different from all the others, a different variant of the standard power armor. He undid the buckles attaching the suit to the seat and grabbed one of its arms. Too heavy. "Cain, over here!"

"Yes!" Together, the two pulled and took out the gigantic blue suit from the Medivac. Anthony inspected it carefully. It didn`t look like normal marine armor. Rather, this one was more like a…general`s. Very regal looking, yet still made up of enough blue colored metal to protect its bearer. Most definitely one made for a general. "What is this thing called? This is a most unusual gift from the heavens!"

"It is not from God or some higher being!" Anthony replied, rather annoyed at how his friend called it a "gift from heaven." "This is a CMC Power Suit, a wondrous innovation of technology."

"Power suit? Technology? What?"

"Technology is an advanced form of living, a concept that I alone on this world understand. Power suits are to be the standard uniforms of my army."

"Wait, army?" Cain`s voice adopted a confused tone to it. "You are…raising an army? Why?"

"This land…is in turmoil." Anthony gazed out at the sky and swept his hand across it. "Cain, do you not sense it? We need to unite the land under one rule for the sake of this world`s wellbeing!"

"Huh? Are there not already enough people who fight for unification?"

"Yes, but they are all fragile and tyrannical!" Anthony turned away from the sky and looked at Cain, a determined look in his eyes. "I must unite the land for the sake of this world! With this technology here, warfare shall be revolutionized!"

"Revolutionized?" The blond was still confused and Anthony couldn`t blame him. After all, this technology far exceeded that of the current time. "How does this all change how people fight?"

"Try stabbing it with that dagger of yours," The black haired boy offered. Cain nodded and took out a small iron weapon, stabbing it into the armor and expecting the iron to easily pierce that metal. To his surprise, it only bounced off, the blue protective metal unscratched by the sharp edge of the dagger. "You see? The armor will give my army an edge. And that is only the defense! Imagine the weapons that will be under my control to unify the land!"

"That is amazing!" Cain grinned as he sheathed his knife. "I hope that one day, I will see this land you dream of!"

"You will!" Anthony guided Cain`s wrist and placed the boy`s hand on the yellow visor of the general`s power suit. "I wish for you to be commander of my forces!"

"What!" Cain jerked away and fell back, looking shocked at Anthony. "Surely you jest! You are more apt for being a leader. You have talent, the wits…I am but a mere commoner."

"Under my rule, everyone is equal. There will be no more defined social lines or discrimination." Anthony rummaged around the suit and found a familiar looking weapon. A Blaster pistol. The black haired boy checked its magazine and found it still loaded, fully operational. He replaced the magazine and offered it to Cain, his hand on the barrel. Cain stared at the handle in wonder as his best friend offered him the position of the highest rank possible in the military. "I need your help. I will teach you how to fight with these weapons. I owe you for dragging me out of that fire, so this is the least I can offer you my friend."

At "friend," Cain grinned and took the handle of the pistol, examining the new weapon closely. "Well, I suppose somebody`s going to have to drag you out of trouble at times. Now, how do you work this thing?"

"You point the end with the hole at the enemy. Simple."

O O O

Something was happening. Farmers dropped whatever tools they held and stared in wonder. Craftsmen nearly fainted in awe. Women stopped gossiping and gasped. Children paused their games and hid in fear of the man in blue armor walking through the town. Each step he took seemed to shake the ground, the pneumatic tubes letting out a creak every time his boots slammed into the dirt path. The armored man carried some sort of weapon in his hands from the way he handled it, but it was sleek and black with no blade. It was a knight of sorts, but it wasn`t at the same time.

Anthony calmly walked alongside the armored figure, waving and greeting the awestruck people as they passed by the outer farms. As they made their way to the ruins of the burnt down mansion, more and more people joined their march, murmurs and speculations in the followers as they finally stopped right outside the ruined framework. There, Anthony stepped onto where the entrance to the mansion once was, a burnt stone elevated platform for him to speak. The armored figure stood on the ground below, facing the crowd with his weapon snugly fitting the crook of his arm.

"My friends!" Anthony smiled and gestured to the armored man. "I spoke just today, in the morning, about my grand dream did I not? And I have already come to deliver the same day, in the evening! Here is the solution to this world`s problems: technology!"

"Technology? What is that?"

"Some form of new fighting? A gift from God perhaps?"

"I thought magic was supposed to be the most powerful of them all?"

"Ahem!" Anthony cleared his throat to recapture the attention of the crowd. "Magic, no doubt, is a helpful tool. But in my world, magic shall not be the authoritative power. No! Instead, what will be the authoritative power is the combined strength of humans! Technology is not a gift from God or the heavens! Rather, this is what _WE_ build!"

"What my commander says is true." The mysterious figure`s visor opened up with a hiss and the people gasped. Cain smiled out from within the suit of armor and placed his rifle down on the ground. Time for a demonstration.

Using the power suit, he grabbed a burnt wooden beam from the house. It was firmly implanted into the foundations, easily requiring five strong men to even attempt to lift it off the ground. But with a grunt, Cain lifted the implanted beam from the ground with not much effort, him and his suit alone. The blond hoisted the wooden beam, demonstrating the strength of the power armor as the people broke out cheering.

"This power shall belong not only to the select few, but the willing! For those who are the just and brave, the power I now wield shall be yours!" Cain shouted, slamming the wooden beam down onto the ground for emphasis. The two boys glanced at each other and nodded. Time for the grand finale.

"Behold!" Anthony reached into his pocket and pulled out an antique looking revolver. He aimed it at the sky and pulled the trigger, a loud bang resonating throughout the town. People flinched at the noise, but did not flee. Good.

"What is that?! Is this a weapon of the gods?!"

"A thunder weapon?!"

"It looks and sounds very dangerous!"

The crowd`s confidence wavered, but Anthony knew it was a critical time now. He had to introduce them to Terran Weaponry. "My friends, fear not! This is a 'Revolver,' a small weapon with the capability of unleashing a bullet."

"A bullet is the projectile inside of a gun, weapons of power powered by technology," Cain elaborated. "It is much like the relationship of an arrow to a bow. It is a gift given to us by the power of Commander Anthony."

The people were nodding, most of them managing to follow the logical reasoning. For now, they understood technology was some sort of new way of fighting, much like how there was magic and sword fighting in the world. A basic understanding that Anthony would eventually expand to meet the standards of Marcus` modern world.

"This is the dawn of a new era!" Anthony began to conclude his speech. "The bullet I just fired marks the beginning of the unification! All those who are willing, step forward! It does not matter who you are! If you are of age and are brave enough to fight, come join the Marines Corp!"

One by one, five young men of the town stepped up. Anthony recognized them all, the new generation of the town. The fathers and husbands were still too attached to the old ways and the children were far too young. But Anthony felt, as Cain began inspecting the new recruits, that this was the beginning of his army. The town had accepted the new leader. And that was enough for now.


	3. Training

Diclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or its affliates

Training

"Men!" Cain, still in his general`s CMC suit, walked down the line of the five new recruits. They were standing in the forest clearing, crates from the crash still littering the area. Anthony was busy next the ship, rummaging for something in the crates, leaving Cain orders to train the troops. Simple enough. "Welcome to the corps. As most of you already are aware of, I am General Cain and I will lead you for the time being. Understood?"

"Yes my lord!" All five men straightened up in attention, wanting to impress Cain. "What will you have of us?"

Cain sighed inside the suit as Anthony`s prediction came true. The phrase "my lord" did sound awkward when being addressed to a general. Time to remedy it. "First of all, you will NOT address me as 'lord.' You will address me as sir!"

"Yes my- Sir!"

"Good! Now then, Commander Anthony wishes for some of you for a personal reassignment." Cain turned and eyed the recruits. The last two men at the end of the line looked very thin and unsuited for combat. They were the type of men his commander wanted. "You two, at the end! Report to the commander over by the aircraft!"

"Yes sir!" The two individuals broke away and quickly jogged to their commander. Once they left, Cain gestured for the remaining three men to follow him. They approached a container and Cain opened it up, passing out three empty C-14 rifles out to the men.

Seriously. Who would give a loaded weapon to an untrained and uneducated man?

The three held it apprehensively, trying to figure it out how to hold the advanced weaponry. In the end, all three of them held the gun as a club with the barrel facing up in the sky. Typical middle age ideology. Cain sighed, grumbling under his breath. This was going to take a while.

The rest of the day at Cain`s end was spent teaching the recruits to point the end of the gun with the hole at the enemy.

O O O

"Commander Anthony! General Cain sent us!" The two men approached the commander and stood at attention. He looked up at the two recruits and smiled reassuringly.

"He sent you? That`s good." The shortened sentence left his mouth and immediately, the two recruits looked confused.

"That`s?" Anthony shook his head as the two tried pronouncing the word. He had forgotten this world still spoke old English for a second there. Hopefully, the Terran AIs will influence their language.

"You will pick up the jargon sooner or later. For now, how good are you at building?"

"Moderately well sir."

"Not much experience, but I can learn quickly sir."

"Excellent!" Anthony rubbed his hands in anticipation. "Follow me! I shall train you to be the engineers of my grand army!"

The rest of the day at Anthony`s end was spent teaching the recruits how to use a drill and mechanical hand.

O O O

At the end of the second day, the two separate groups of men reconvened. The five new recruits sat around a campfire, joking and sharing their meal together. Cain and Anthony watched them from afar at another fire, seeing how the recruits had quickly bonded with each other.

"They`ll make a fine start to the army," Anthony murmured to Cain. "I can`t wait to get this thing up and running."

"I did not comprehend half of those words, but I get the meaning." Cain shifted positions and the power armor copied suit. "The three recruits at my end are still learning, but I think that they know how to hold a C-14 now. How goes your end?"

"Tomorrow, I plan to armor up the two recruits," The commander responded and gestured to Cain`s suit. Yesterday, the two boys had spent most of the day taking apart the suit and attaching it onto Cain, using mostly educated guesses to place it together. But now, without the proper tools, Cain was stuck in the armor for a while. "Hopefully, if all goes well, we will be able to get you out of the suit without much hassle in two days."

"Two days. Sounds fine." Cain grinned. "But I would rather like to stay in this thing. It feels very warm in here, a splendid experience for this winter."

"Right." Anthony rubbed his hands together and shivered. "Winter will indeed be on us soon. I plan to set up at least a small base of operations at the town before the first snow."

"Base?"

"An army encampment if you will. Although it`ll probably consist of only one, maybe two types of buildings for now."

"If that is what you plan for, it shall be done."

O O O

The next day, Cain was already waking the men up at sunrise, giving them a light breakfast before taking his three new marines for additional training. He planned for them to fire blanks at the trees, teaching them how to aim better.

In Anthony`s opinion, Cain had the easier job.

"What is this sir?" One of the recruits asked as a bleary eyed Anthony led the men to their new equipment. Waiting for them was two kneeling identical giant humanlike shapes. It had taken all night for Cain and Anthony to set them up, having to find the parts and screw them together like a jigsaw puzzle. It only took one night since the procedure of assembly was much like building a CMC power suit. "A suit of armor?"

"Not exactly. Here, let me show you." The commander climbed into the cockpit of one of the machines and sat down, booting up all systems with both men watching from the side on the ground. With a yank on the handles, the SCV came to life and stood up, startling the two recruits as it whirred its drill in anticipation. Anthony smiled as he slowly got the SCV to kneel back down, allowing the men to learn about all its different functions.

Anthony showed them how to place themselves into the SCV cockpits, teaching them how to use the controls for operating the drill and hand. It was slow going, but yesterday`s training was a helpful decision, since both men now understood how this would help them in construction work.

It took time, since the men had to climb up into control hub of the machine and test each function. It didn`t help that the cockpits would close on accident sometimes, inducing panic the first time one of them climbed in. By the time the two recruits were accustomed to the controls, it was early afternoon.

The baffling part of the project was the two small jets on the backs of each SCV. In the game, they would be active, helping move the bulky SCV around the map. However, in real life, they weren`t working. Marcus` memories provided only one logical explanation for this phenomenon: the technology that Anthony currently had at his disposal did not support flying yet.

Made sense, else he would`ve repaired the Medivac first.

"Alright, that should do!" Anthony proudly declared as the two new SCV units raised their drills in unison. For now, they would move slowly on the two robotic legs they had, but it would do. "Are the aids working?"

"I think so….the cameras are working I believe. Analysis seems to be functioning." Close work with the AI of the SCVs had gotten both recruits to learn more about technology, eventually raising their understanding of it to a suitable level.

"Good. Solar panels absorbing energy?"

"Yes sir. Energy levels are stabilized." To power SCVs, the top of each machine was covered in small panels of solar cells. They were capable of absorbing great amounts of energy from the sun, unlike the crappy rates that Marcus` memories recalled.

"Final question. Are you two comfortable in those construction vehicles?"

"Never better!

"Ready to work commander!"

"Excellent! Follow me!"

Anthony led the two into the forest, watching the two lumbering machines trample over the ground without much hassle. Wherever their metallic feet slammed into the ground, it made a large clear imprint into the forest ground. The commander made note of this side effect, since it was likely he would have to mark some kind of path to the destination anyway. A trade route with several SCVs traversing the path would easily do such the job.

The trio eventually arrived at their destination, an abandoned mine shaft filled with gases. Anthony`s memories came forward and told the black haired boy the tale of this one wealthy mine. Candur had depended on this mine once, having mining as its central economy before Anthony`s family arrived. It was a bountiful mine, full of gold and iron to trade with other towns and sometimes even castles! It was all going well until miners had struck a gas pocket. The gas was unknown and smelly, but it cause such irritation that the town was forced to switch to an agricultural economy for the sake of its people.

Anthony had smelled the mysterious gas once and thought nothing of it. But now, with Marcus` memories, he recognized the gas as sulfur. A valuable ingredient in gunpowder.

"Begin extraction! One of you mine the iron, one of you bottle the gas." Anthony ordered and the two recruits nodded, both of them pulling a handle that caused the glass of the cockpit to lock itself tightly. The now airtight SCVs got to work, moving inside the mine itself without any hesitation.

One of the SCVs approached a cavern wall and the man inside pulled down a scanner screen, careful to examine the area for any metal. He found a small vein of iron and got to work with the SCVs drill, gathering up the iron chunks in his mechanical hand. Like the game, the SCV could hold up to five chunks of metal.

The other SCV activated its gas gathering mode, the pilot inside pulling several levers. The machine took out steel canisters and began capturing the sulfuric gas using the container. Like the game, the SCV could hold up to four canisters of gas.

Once the two SCVs were loaded to the max, Anthony ordered for the two men to return back to the clearing and drop off the materials. They would then return to the mine and continue harvesting whatever resources still lay inside until the two felt too exhausted for the night. The pilots nodded and the trio began making their way back to camp. At the camp, after pointing out where he wanted the resources piled (next to the Medivac), Anthony found some bedding and plopped himself onto it, a night of no sleep finally catching up to him.

Sometimes, the black haired boy cursed his human vessel as his eyes closed, sleep finally happening to Anthony.

O O O

It was the next day`s morning when Anthony woke up. Eyes half open, he black haired boy made his sluggish body get out of bed and began slowly walking to the Medivac, wanting to see how many materials his SCVs had collected before they had retired for the night.

To Anthony`s surprise, the SCVs had collected several pounds of metal and several stacks of gas, an staggering amount considering how much daylight was left when he conked out. Upon inspection, Anthony estimated the two must`ve been working for most of the night before going to bed, something that pleased him. Now all he had to do was find that module.

"Good morning Commander." Anthony turned and saw Cain, still in his CMC suit, casually walking to him. The general handed the commander a water canteen which Anthony eagerly accepted, cool liquid quenching his thirst. "The SCVs hope that this is enough for what you plan for today. If not, they plan to-"

"That won`t be necessary. This is more than enough!" Anthony grinned and wiped his mouth, clearing it of all water residues. "Cain, rouse the men. We march back to Candur!"

"Ah, is it time to build that encampment of yours? For the men to take refuge in for the winter?"

"Indeed. It is time to build a Barracks!"


	4. Construction

Diclaimer: I don`t own Starcraft or its affliates. The image is found on Starcraft Wiki, thus making it for usage on public domain.

Construction

Barely an hour passed since Anthony`s order but the men were already halfway through the forest. The SCVs cleared the way in the front, ripping away branches and lifting fallen logs to construct a crude path for the three unarmored Marines march on. Cain marched with his men, wanting to be able to react in the case of an ambush.

Anthony had no such worries and was walking in the front with the SCVs, pointing out the obstacles that needed to be cleared for the path to be established. He looked calm in his exterior, but inside, his heart was racing as it neared Candur. How would the farmers react to this sudden invasion of technology in their lives? Each step he took seemed to weigh more on his soul, the responsibility sinking down onto his shoulders. He was responsible for the lives of Candur, so whatever he did now and in the future would affect them, not only him.

With a large crack, the SCVs broke though the tree line and nearly trampled on a poor farmer`s crops. The mentioned man gave a loud shout of surprise and fear as the mechanical behemoths carefully made their way back to Anthony, who calmly surveyed the area. The outskirts of Candur, riddled with farmland. Lot of empty space for him to build on though.

"Sir!" The two SCVs knelt and the cockpits opened, allowing the two pilots to climb out and salute at attention. "Your next command?"

"Return to the clearing using the path we just made and retrieve… as much metal as possible." Anthony hesitated in his speech, having needed to check Marcus` memories. It took 150 minerals to construct a Barracks in the game, but it would most likely take much more metal in real life. "Gather as much of it in one go and return to me for further orders. Oh, and bring the building console as well."

"Yes sir!" The two men nodded and hopped back in their cockpits, activating their machines. The two soon disappeared back into the tree line, their footsteps resounding in the forest as they made their supply run.

"Anthony." The black haired boy turned and saw Cain approaching, his visor lifting up with a hiss to reveal a questioning look. "Where to now?"

"Back to the mansion ruins," Anthony replied. Cain raised an eyebrow at the unexpected answer, the question implicit in the body movement. "They would have cleared the ruins by now, so it should be the perfect place to start anew."

"Yes sir." The general faced his men and shouted, "You heard the Commander! To the mansion!"

"Sir!" The marines shouldered their C-14s and marched in sync. Cain led the way again, his visor activated for an added effect of authority. Anthony trailed behind, occasionally greeting the odd farmer or townsman with a cheerful tone. The four traversed the edge of the town, attracting the attention of a few townspeople. Not many, but a few trailed behind the war party, interested in the new weapons that the recruits were bearing. Eventually, the party reached Cain`s old home and true to Anthony`s suspicions, there was only blackened flat ground where the mansion once stood.

Knowing that it would be some time before the SCVs came back, Anthony sat down and sigh, planning the base location in his mind`s eye. The men sat down as well, tired from their nonstop exposed march. Some of them began conversing with the townspeople, telling them what they had seen in their short training period and what technology really was. Cain kept watch over them, making sure that they didn`t give anything of value away.

Anthony wasn`t concerned with all of that anyway. He was too busy contemplating the base`s structure. The mansion`s actual location, he would save for the HQ once he gathered enough resources. The grounds surrounding it were a different matter altogether though. For now, Anthony decided to build the buildings in randomly selected locations.

And the advantage was, once he finally discovered flight technology, the base could be repositioned and adjusted to fit a better structure.

"Anthony!" Cain`s voice shook Anthony out of his thinking as the black haired boy looked up. Cain pointed with his gloved finger at two mechanical machines lumbering closer to the mansion with every step. "SCVs are here!"

"Right." Anthony slowly got up and stretched, patiently waiting for the two construction vehicles to reach the flat land. Once they arrived, Anthony pointed to the large metal box that one of the SCVs held on their back. "Set it down here. Dump the metals, check your systems, and prepare to make a few more supply trips if necessary."

The men thanked him and immediately placed away their cargo, both of the pilots taking a much needed break from operating the SCVs. Anthony gestured to Cain and the two boys began dragging the large box, dropping it unceremoniously a few yards away. There, Cain grinned and asked Anthony, "You know how to work this thing?"

"Relatively." Anthony knelt down and touched the control panel of the metallic box, examining carefully. A single blue word was displayed on the digital screen, BARRACKS DEPLOYABLE. Suddenly, one of Marcus` memories popped up, an important piece of gameplay information. To build a Barracks as Terran in Starcraft, one must have already constructed a Supply Depot. Anthony did not remembered there being Supply Depot consoles back at the clearing, but realized that in real life, one did not have to take such baby steps.

"Sometimes, you gotta run before you walk," Anthony muttered and pressed the big blue button labeled "BEGIN" on the box. For a heartbeat, nothing happened. Then the console came to life, humming as its sole purpose was called upon.

The Commander took a few steps back as the black metal box cracked apart, watching in amazement as the large box transformed. Metal rods extended out of the sides and laid themselves on the ground, forming a perfectly rectangular shape around the metallic container. The rods then further expanded inwards and formed four rough oval structures, boosting them down so that the basic rectangular shape was elevated above the four legs of the Barracks. A small crane came out of the top and began swiveling, welding together the rods of the structure. It suddenly halted only a few seconds into construction and Anthony became confused. What was to do now?

"Sir!" The cockpit of an SCV opened up and the pilot waved frantically. "Something just showed up on our screens. They looked like plans, displaying a rectangular building on four legs. How should we respond?"

_That`s it! SCVs are always the ones to build a building in the game!_ "SCVs, gather the metal and follow the instructions on the screens!" Anthony ordered, pointing to the incomplete Barracks. "Assemble the first Barracks of this army!"

"Yes sir!" The cockpit closed and the two machines got to work, taking metal and placing it at designated locations. The mechanical crane within the construction zone came to life and began to weld at the material, making it…larger? Yes, larger, longer, and…blue colored. What?

Both of Marcus` and Anthony`s memories had not the slightest clue what was happening. The black haired boy stared at the crane arm and blue sheet of metal for quite some time before the answer finally to his mind. Knowledge from another unknown origin came up: knowledge of advanced chemistry.

_Atoms make up all materials. The protons within atom determine the element that the molecule is, be it a metal, liquid, or gas. Thus, by complicated chemical reactions known as alpha and beta decay, it is possible to convert the atom of a specific element into another element. Perhaps the most infamous example of this conversion would be the process of turning Platinum into Gold. _

Of course! The metal that his workers had collected was not the pure metal required for Terran buildings. Lore of Starcraft from Marcus flowed into Anthony`s mind and the commander understood now. In the games, the minerals were said to be melted down for the construction of buildings. Obviously, the heating process must`ve added electrons of a sort to the minerals to form the mystical Terran metals.

An incredible leap in the process of construction here on this world. However, the metal that Anthony had gathered were not pure Starcraft minerals, thus requiring more to build a Barracks. Definitely more than 150 pounds of metal.

The townspeople watched in awe as the two SCVs worked their mysterious mojo, one of them occasionally making a quick trip to the clearing for some more metal. The Marines took it upon themselves to guard the SCVs during their supply runs, two of unarmored men jogging alongside the SCV while the third remained on guard duty for the Barracks construction.

"Hmph. You crazy idiot," Cain muttered with a wide grin on his face as he watched the Barracks begin to take shape from a distance. It had been an hour since the beginning of the construction process, thus making it mid-day. At the rate the SCVs were working at, it would be evening. Perfect.

Suddenly, there was a tap on his armor and Cain spun round, his hand on the handle of his stowed blaster. His C-14 was carelessly left back at the Barracks, he would have to make do-

"Excuse me?" One of the older farmers questioningly looked at Cain as he asked the question. "What is this? You are building…a castle?"

"Not a castle!" Cain figured it was a good time as any for a speech and raised his voice, his suit`s intercom augmenting his voice. "This is not a castle my fellow friends! This is the Barracks! It is much like a war camp, providing shelter and armor for the army!"

"But what about food?" The farmer asked. "I am no smart person, but I know that you cannot just conjure food out of nothing without them spells."

"No spells!" Cain shook his head vigorously, the CMC suit mimicking his actions. "The food will be gotten from the farmers!"

A loud gasp was heard as the farmers looked hesitantly at each other, unsure of what was happening. Did this mean they were going to lose their crops every year to feed this army? Already, some men were frowning at the thought of such an unbalanced arrangement, ignoring the influence Anthony had. They did not have to lose anything, they had worked hard for it; should they let this tyranny continue undeterred?

"No." The crowd turned and spotted the young commander walking purposefully towards them, a lone figure in peasant clothing out on the town streets. He looked at each and every individual in the crowd and swept his hand over the gathered people, drawing their attention with Marcus` natural leadership traits. "I plan to make sure that there is a fair trade in the exchange of goods. The farmers, if they wish to, shall give us whatever amount of food they wish to sell and we will compensate for the sale, such as…gold coins."

Yet another gasp ran through the crowd as Anthony reached into his pocket and pulled out a leather bag. He opened it up and spilled the bags contents into his palm, the unmistakable gleam of circular gold pieces shining through his slim fingers. Cain raised an eyebrow at the sight, but said nothing as the people began cheering, a prominent cry being "Long live the Commander! Long live the Commander!"

With a wave, both Anthony and Cain departed back to the construction site. On the way back, Cain could not contain himself and asked about the origin of the gold coins.

"Oh those? It was rather simple. We had some gold ore in the metals pile, so I took the ore and used a fusion cutter to heat it. Used a few scraps of metal to form a rough template of a circle, and viola. A supply of gold coins."

"Brilliant." Cain shook his head and laughed, punching his friend lightly on the shoulder. "Remind me to take you with me to the blacksmith! You`ll be able to teach the old dog some new tricks!"

"Haha, thanks." Anthony rubbed his sore shoulder (CMC power suit punches, regardless of how much power, hurt!) and realized Cain`s words. "You used 'you`ll!'"

"Huh?" Cain rubbed his chin with a gloved hand as he recalled his casual usage of jargon. "Well, I guess that your speech is beginning to rub off on me."

"Guess so…" The commander and the general finally reached the site was pleasantly greeted with a surprise.

"Job`s finished!" An SCV pilot proclaimed, the man leaning out of the cockpit to examine the final product. "Looks good commander!"

"Yes…" Anthony muttered, half in a daze from Marcus` memory overload. It had taken most of the day for two SCVs to build it, but the product was completely worth it. "Yes, it is. Take a well-deserved break SCVs."

The Barracks was complete, a blue rectangular structure stood on four limbs. One primary subsection in the middle, two secondary sections flanking it. It looked practically identical to the game model, the only difference being the presence of weld seams. The entrance was in the middle, a small metallic staircase extending from the doors down to the ground.

"Well…shall we?" Cain gestured and Anthony nodded. The general beckoned the three unarmored Marines to follow them inside and they complied, interested on seeing the interior of the new building.

The first then everybody noticed upon climbing in was that the building was very spacious. The entryway led to a small grey hallway, empty racks on either side of the corridor. But one could easily get two fully armored Marines to squeeze next to each other in the hallway, no problem. The ceiling didn`t even touch Cain`s armored head as the blond walked in, never needing to mind his suit`s dimensions.

The hallway then opened up into a large grey room, mechanical arms hanging from the ceiling and walls. Anthony noted the two marked hexagonal spots on the metallic floor and looked at the walls. More empty racks that he would have to fill up soon. But for now…there was an interesting red button on the control panel located between the two hexagons.

"Cain, stand in one of those hexagons please," Anthony ordered and his friend obeyed, the CMC suit`s feet barely fitting in the slots. The black haired boy then pressed the red button, hoping that Terran AI was as advanced as Marcus recalled it to be.

Nothing. No power on this slot.

Anthony muttered a curse under his breath and gestured to the next slot. When Cain was ready, he pushed the button again, hoping that it would work this time.

Sure enough, the robotic arms nearest to Cain`s location whirred to life and began to move, the limbs of metal flexing and twisting as the tips attached themselves to Cain`s armor. With loud whirring noises, the heads loosened up the screws on the CMC power suit and removed each armor piece one at a time, the process being rather quick. The removed armor pieces were neatly placed on a rack, the AI of the arms being remarkably smart. Soon, within a few seconds, Cain was standing exposed in his peasant clothing without his power armor, grinning widely as he embraced Anthony.

"You kept your promise!" The blond embraced the black haired and patted his back. "An amazing feat!"

"One should never estimate the human will," Anthony responded, a small grin on his face as well. "Now we have a place to armor up and grab our weapons from! And if I`m not mistaken, a place for us to properly stay in."

The commander gestured to the sides of the large room and the general noticed a sliding door on both directions. Cain walked forward and slide the door to the side, his smile stretching wide as he discovered what had to be at least eight bunk beds in the room, with another section cut off in the back. Upon closer inspection, it was discovered to be a small bathroom. Charming.

"Eight bunk beds…that`s 16 people," Cain calculated. "If there is another identical room on the other side, an additional 16 people can stay in there. Altogether, 32 people can be assigned to one Barracks structure."

"Good. We`ll be needing a lot of room for the people."

**Edit: Shoutout to DaLinty Man for catching my mistake. Should be 150 minerals, not 50 (dammit Wiki!)**

**Edit 2 (Cause I suck at Chemistry): Whoops. Protons, not electrons. Thanks to all the reviewers for catching that!**


	5. Winter

Disclaimer: I do not own Starcraft or its affliates

Winter

The first priority that Anthony set was setting up a small base on the outskirts of the town. For the next week, the SCVs began moving all materials from the crashed Medivac to the Barracks. Upon moving the technologies, they discovered another Barracks module and immediately set it up, the blue housing structure built within the end of the next day. Thus, there were two Barracks set up at the base.

While moving the supplies, the Terran forces discovered some conventional clothing. Deciding that they were far superior to the mere rags his army currently wore, the commander distributed a set of clothes to all under his command. Much like the game lore, each different position received a different outfit.

SCVs got a grey jacket with matching tan trousers. They also received a red vest and a white and blue hat, their signature item in the game (besides the smokes). Cain remarked the other day that the pilots began wearing them everywhere, the headwear beneficial to their working conditions.

Marines received an entirely black outfit, a black shirt with black pants. All three men received identical arrows in gold stitching, identifying themselves as normal troops of the army. And of course, all three of them received their standard-issued CMC power suits.

Cain, having the freedom of choice since he was a general, decided to follow the rough template set by his men. The general wore a black shirt with black trousers, a significant number of gold stripes sowed into his sleeve, indicating an officer of higher ranking. To finish off the outfit, Cain also decided to wear a small grey vest with a hidden holster for his blaster.

Anthony was unique and decided to wear a blue and black shirt, the color matching the hue of the Barracks exactly. He wore normal dark blue jeans, a waist holster for his revolver. The black haired boy also wore black gloves, not trusting himself to keep the white ones free of filth.

The Supply Depot consoles were discovered when Anthony took a full inventory of all materials moved from the clearing. Unfortunately, the screen read "SUPPLY DEPOT UNDEPLOYABLE." The black hair boy had to search Marcus` memories for quite some time before the solution came to him. The SCVs had to dig a small hole and place the small module there, since the Supply Depot would pop in and out of the ground like in the game. Upon doing so, the console finally read DEPLOYABLE in the excavated dirt and the SCVs got to work, their fusion cutters humming as the basic structure of the Terrans was built.

To Anthony`s surprise, the SCVs dug a small trench that led up to one of the Barracks buildings and placed a pipe within before covering with more dirt. Apparently, part of the instructions listed on the blueprints had required the Supply Depot to be linked to a Terran structure of any kind. The small square structure was completed quickly despite this unforeseen hindrance. However, Marcus` memories told Anthony that the Supply Depots were used to store equipment in game lore and that contradicted real life because the insides looked like a miniature factory, the pipes extending from out of the structure to the Barracks.

The answer came to the developing Terran forces soon. As an SCV was making a supply run, the Supply Depot activated, a small slot opening up. Curious, the pilot had deposited some metal inside and the Depot slammed shut, a peculiar humming noise coming from within. Within a few minutes, Cain had shouted in surprise as ammunition box dropped onto his head, the newly made bullets package and piped through the trench dug by the SCVs.

Pleased by this discovery, Anthony decided to begin negotiating with Candur as the first snow fell…

O O O

"What`s going? I need to get back to the farm."

"Commander Anthony is called us here."

"I heard he was going to make a speech!"

The townspeople chatted and speculated as they gathered in the town center, many of them rather concerned about the coming winter. Although harvests that year were bountiful, there was always the threat of freezing solid in one`s own home. The crude houses many of them had did not offer protection of any sort, the cold temperatures seeping through the flimsy walls with hardly any resistance.

However, Anthony intended to help them out.

"Ahem!" The townspeople stopped talking at the noise and turned, spotting the young commander nearby. They were stunned silent at his new outfit, a fact that Anthony found amusing since he had been seen wearing it for some time. "I thank you all for coming despite the arriving winter. I am sure that you all have preparations to make for the beginning of the death of this year, so I shall keep my announcement brief. I wish for everybody to temporarily move into the Barracks."

At this, the townspeople gasped and began chattering, a lot of hushed whispers. But almost immediately, Anthony raised his hands and continued speaking. "Do not fret! I am not making you join my forces. This offer is merely a proposal for a fair trade I seek: better shelter for food this winter." Once the farmers have heard this deal, they began nodding their heads and grinning, knowing that whatever Anthony`s men stayed in was most likely better than the ruddy shacks they all lived in.

"I will give you time to decide. If you wish to move in, simply gather up some essentials and go to the Barracks. One of the men should be able to help you settle in the Barracks."

And with that, Anthony turned and left, his hands clasped behind his back as he walked away, a feeling of good in him. Within the next day, the entire town had packed up their valuables and moved into the Barracks, the population of 50 easily accommodated by the Barracks. Helping the townspeople survive the winter? Check.

O O O

"Men! Gather round!" An armored Cain beckoned and his three newly armored Marines complied, flicking their safeties back on their C-14s. They obdientlyt awaited for their general`s new orders, but that broke the minute Cain brought out a small leather bag. "Time for your pay."

Cain and Anthony had decided that the entire army would be paid in the winter months, since it was the best time to record gains/losses within the Terran forces. Marines would for now receive ten gold coins for a month`s service while SCVs would receive five for a month. An appropriate ratio, considering how much more danger Marines would eventually get involved in compared to that of the SCVs.

The three Marines all received ten coins respectively, since they had joined for one month. Right after the distribution of pay, Cain told them to take a break and return to their families for the day. The men saluted quickly before dashing back to the Barracks, eager to remove their suits and rejoin their families for the remainder of the day. The pay they received would be given to the families for safe keeping, since ten gold coins were worth a lot right now in Candur.

"Hmph." Cain watched with the ghost of a grin as the Marines ran in the snow, the CMC power suits sinking deep in the solid water. "That went pretty well."

"Indeed." Anthony rubbed his gloved hands together as he approached Cain, shivering slightly in the cold weather. Nonetheless, the commander pushed on and stood next to Cain. "Now, we have something to motivate more people to join our army. After all, they are risking their lives for the betterment of the land."

"Do you think that more people will actually join once they see our Marines with gold coins?"

"Oh, I have no doubt," Anthony confidently said before sneezing.

In the coming days, Anthony`s plan worked. Three more men from the town approached the commander and requested to join his forces. Two Marines, one SCV. Find a way to increase recruitment? Check.

O O O

"Meat?" Anthony`s brow furrowed as he stopped polishing his revolver, placing the gun down in the snow. Not that it didn`t matter where he placed it, the entire forest clearing was covered in a fine blanket of snow. The winter was surprisingly light this year, the chill very obvious but the snow not overwhelming. "The men need meat?"

"No, we don`t need it, but the townspeople want it," Cain elaborated, shrugging his shoulders. He stuck his hands in his trouser pockets, giving the commander the I-really-am-bored look. "Apparently, they wish to host the annual end of the year feast and would like to have meat as the main course."

"Hmm…" Anthony closed his eyes. Meat was indeed a food considered to be elite, something that only the wealthiest of the land could eat on a regular basis. Now that he thought about the rich taste of meat, Anthony`s stomach growled with a low noise. The only thing he had been eating was vegetables, bread, and cheese; all very bland foods. Meat would be a welcome change.

But during this season, most animals would`ve gone into hibernation. At least the deer wasn`t one of them.

"Alright, you and the Marines go hunting." Anthony got up and holstered his revolver, flicking the cover back on with his right hand. Cain straightened out of his slouch, a glint of interest in his eyes as the commander just gave him permission to shoot something with his guns for once. "I need to stay here. The SCVs want to build the other two Supply Depots today, so I`m going to have to supervise them."

"Okay. What equipment should we use?"

"Er…armor up, I want to see you all safe and secure. And use the C-10s in storage, they`re just wasting away from non-usage."

"The C-10s? The men don`t have much practice with those…"

"Well, this is the perfect chance then! I don`t pay you all to learn only one weapon!"

O O O

Bright blue was probably not the best color choice, Cain reflected as their third doe caught sight of the hunters and bolted. The general grunted in annoyance and pulled back the safety, placing the rifle in the crook of his arm as the Marines all regrouped.

Slowly but surely, five men in blue armor crashed through the thicket, causing loud noises. Cain shook his head at the sound. Most deer were timid, thus causing them to flee the minute an abnormality was observed. Making the Marines` job harder than necessary.

"Dammit!" One of them swore and spat on the ground in frustration. "I almost had the shot! And it would`ve been a perfect one too! Right through the heart!"

"Yeah right," Another soldier grumbled, their expression hidden under their yellow visor. "You would`ve emptied the entire clip before hitting its backside."

"Why, you-"

"You two, quit it!" Cain barked and the men immediately shut up, awaiting further orders. The five Marines looked expectantly at their superior, but he had surprised them all by suddenly swinging his rifle upwards, aiming at one of them.

"Sir?!" The Marine asked with a baffled tone.

"Down!" Cain ordered and the Marine grabbed the snow, flinching as the bullet spun through the air he was just standing it a few moments ago. The iron crashed through the soft skin of the stag about to strike, going right through its organs and exiting on the opposite side.

The wild animal immediately crashed into the ground, crimson red liquid bleeding out of its gunshot wound. The beast was about to strike at those invading its territory, only to lose its life before even attacking. The men recovered from their shock and cautiously approached the carcass, most of them having wide grins under their yellow visors.

"Heck yeah General!" The Marine who was about to get attacked shook his head, disbelief obvious in the gesture. "I owe you one! Nice kill!"

"Great shot as well! Nice crackshot!"

"Amazing!" The Marine cheered and Cain could not help but smile, basking in the praise of his men. The stag would easily feed the townspeople for their feast. Mission complete.

Something suddenly crashed into him from the back, knocking the blond boy into the snow. Hard. The visor protected him from the hard ice, but Cain was pinned down as two unknown forces pressed down on him. Then he heard his men over the comm channels.

"BEAR!" One of them shouted and all five men aimed their rifles at the awakened black monster, most of them shaking in fear of the monstrous ferocious beast. They could not fire, since it had Cain as a hostage in a way.

Its front legs slammed down onto the blue armor, causing Cain begin coughing inside his armor. But the boy still found strength and pulled the trigger of his C-10, sending a bullet into the snow.

The carnivore roared in surprise, raising itself on its back legs at the noise, lifting its front legs off the downed general. Given the chance, the armored man rolled to the side, out of the line of fire. With himself out of the way, Cain gave the order.

"OPEN FIRE!" Cain`s voice screamed from comms and the men responded, five distinct sniper shots sounding in the snowy woods. The bear let out a grunt of pain as four bullet penetrated its limbs, one of them even piercing its head. The black animal fell down in the snow, still alive but unable to move from the immense pain in its body. Crimson red blood stained the snow as Cain slowly got back up, tossing his rifle aside.

The Marines keep their weapons trained at the beast as Cain`s visor hissed open, the blond having an impassive face as he drew his blaster. The CMC boot slammed onto the beast`s body as Cain stepped on it, placing the blaster right over its heart.

The bear tried to growl, but it came out weak as Cain smirked in amusement. "That didn`t even hurt," The general said as he pulled the trigger.

O O O

Even though the Barracks had comfortable bedding, there were no dining facilities whatsoever within them. That was fine for the people. The carpenters were already building some traditional picnic tables, using the wood that the SCVs had gathered. The men and women of the town were busy striking fires to use for the cooking of the feast, several pots already filled with cold water gathered from the local river. To Marcus` memories, it looked as though they were preparing a festival.

That was, until five Marines walked into the clearing with dead animals.

"Cain!" Anthony`s jaw dropped as he saw the hunting party return with two prizes: a stag and a large black bear. The Marines had tied the feet of the animals to a large log, two of the men easily carrying the spoils of their venture with the help of their CMC suits. "What the hell? I told you to just get _some_ meat!"

Cain shrugged. "Well, it wasn`t our fault that this bear decided to attack. Just unfortunate circumstances for this poor guy that will soon be in our stomachs."

"Did any of you get hurt? I see the bullets wounds in the bear, but did its claws get anybody?"

"Absolutely no damage." Cain turned around and showed Anthony the power suit`s back. Despite the bear`s sharp claws pawing at the steel, there was not even a scratch on the Terran metal.

"Amazing…this armor is really strong!" Anthony stated. "I knew it would able to withstand a blade, but a ferocious bear is something else!"

"Well, it shows off the strength that our army will soon become." Cain gestured to the growing crowd of admirers around the dead carcasses. The townspeople were in awe of the Marines standing near them, stunned by how such the common man could take down such a monstrosity. "I hope that they make something good with this meat, else it would be a waste!"

To this, Anthony could only laugh at his friend`s attidtude. He was beginning to become a lot like the true Marines of Starcraft, a prospect that Anthony looked forward to.

O O O

Barely two days had passed since the hunting journey. According to the older farmers, they claimed that tonight was the longest period of darkness in the entire year, matched only by the longest period of light in the summer. According to Marcus` memory, that description meant that today was the winter solstice, December 21. According to that date, it would be a few weeks until the snow finally melted and the Terrans could get moving.

According to Anthony`s stomach, it was time to eat some good food.

The bear and stag had been expertly dissected, the bullets removed from their roasted and spiced flesh. Freshly baked bread was piled every few feet on the long tables, their scent easily enticing everybody to salivate in anticipation. Steaming pots filled of stew sat nearby, the garden vegetables occasionally rising and sinking in the hot liquid.

The Marines and SCVs were out of their respective suits and were sitting with their families, talking and laughing with the townspeople. Cain had no family, but was going around to talk to the families of his men, sharing the occasional humorous story about the person`s training. The blond looked so happy and accepted when his men laughed with him, the human side of him coming out.

Anthony was at the head of the table, despite his protests to the town elders. Apparently, they all saw him as the embodiment of God, having returned to life to better the lives of Candur. Well, they were half right.

He was no God, but Anthony would indeed better the lives of Candur…and everyone else on this planet.

Once everyone was sitting, Anthony cleared his throat and waited patiently for the blabber to slowly die down. When there was complete silence at the feasting table, Anthony began his speech. "This year was marred by the unfortunate death of my family, a loss that Candur has taken to heart. I am sure that they are in a better place now…No matter. Let us concentrate on the present.

Obviously, we have been gifted by technology shortly after the tragedy. These advanced tools and buildings, combined with the expert leadership of my general, will allow Candur to prosper and spread its wealth! And as I keep saying, this world shall soon be thriving with the strength of humanity!

But for now, let us simply celebrate how far we have become in only one season. Thus, I propose a toast! To the future!"

"To the future!" Everybody chimed and drank out of their simple wooden tankards, many of them feeling inspired by their commander`s speech. When the tankards slammed onto the tables, Anthony gestured to the food.

"Let`s get this party started!"


	6. Forest Raid

Forest Raid

As the frozen water slowly dissolved during the warm spring, Anthony continued to recruit and train SCVs and Marines, the basic recipe of the Terrans. The commander also began to mark down the days that were passing, making a rough calendar for him to refer to. Even though there was still no definite way to define the exact time of a day, Anthony used the calendar to roughly predict the seasons, a potential advantage in warfare.

His current base had reached a worthy size, consisting of two Barracks and four Supply Depots. His forces consisted of five SCVs and ten Marines, a ridiculously small army when one was to compare to the armies of warlords in this world. But the Terrans had the technology advantage, which would hopefully turn the tide.

Despite the absence of several consoles the SCVs still worked with the abundance of stored resources,. With the guidance of Anthony, they had practically reconstructed Candur using more advanced building materials. The houses no longer consisted of shoddy wood and straw, but had metal support beams and strong wood making up the residences. The townspeople were especially pleased with this change, always remaining loyal to their young commander.

The farmers were equally as pleased, for Anthony had come through on his promise of a fair trade system. Surplus food was bought with gold coins, a fair trade considering that the gold coin had become Candur`s newest money denominator. People no longer followed the old way of bartering, a cumbersome system that nearly always took advantage of one person in the trade. But with everything determined by a uniform value, humans could finally understand the easier ways of trade.

The standard of life was rising in Candur, and it was thanks to the Terran technology. Anthony could take pride in that fact.

That was, until the dying days of February…

O O O

"Step up! Down!" Cain walked along the line of armored Marines, observing them react to his commands with perfect obedience. Five of them were standing up, aiming at the tree line while the other five were kneeling down, aiming at the same target. "Ready! Fire!"

There were several clicking noises as the C-14 rifles fired, no bullets for the sake of safety. Regardless, the men treated it like the real thing, pointing and firing blanks for the sake of practice.

"Hold! Reload!" The empty magazines dropped down to the ground as the men fumbled for their second clip, loading more blanks into their guns. More clicking noise sounded throughout the training area as Anthony watched the men train from the Supply Depots.

The commander walked through the four Depots, flicking switches on the blue buildings. The Depots dove underground with a resound hiss, their operations directed to work underground. Each of the Depots could be individually regulated and assigned what to produce, something that the black hair boy needed. Right now, he had one dedicated to armor, one dedicated to guns, and two dedicated to bullets, a somewhat reasonable ratio in Anthony`s opinion.

"Commander Anthony!" The young man turned and saw one of the farmers running towards him, bowing in front of him for the sake of respect. "I have spotted something abnormal! A trail of smoke in the sky and a white creature crashing down!"

"White creature…?" Marcus and Anthony`s memories collided with each other as the black hair boy pondered what the farmer was babbling about. "Could it be…another Medivac…?"

"It crashed down in Lord Gilbert`s territory!"

"Lord Gilbert?" Anthony`s memory overrode Marcus` and recalled a very fat and greedy lord who controlled a castle nearby. Under all technicalities, Candur belonged to him but the greedy man constantly overlooked it in the search for…

"Dammit! There could be weapons on board!" Anthony shouted in realization, startling the unfortunate farmer. The man looked with confusion as Anthony ran quickly to Cain, taking it as a gesture for dismissal. "Cain! Get the men ready! We need to make a raid!" The commander shouted.

O O O

A few minutes later, Anthony found himself trekking alongside the marching Marines, barely keeping up with the armored men`s fast jog. Cain marched with the men in his CMC suit, his C-14 rifle loaded and ready for combat. The SCVs trailed along the war party, clearing a rough path as they walked on the mossy and crowded ground. It wasn`t long before the Terrans arrived at the crash site, guided by the trail of black smoke in the sky.

The crashed Medivac, like the first one, was firmly dug into the ground. A quick look told Anthony that there were no bodies whatsoever, leaving the origins of this a mystery. However, there were several crates lying around, possibly containing weapons or advancements of sorts. As Cain ordered the Marines to secure the perimeter, Anthony directed the SCVs to the gathering of the crates.

After confirmations from all his men, Cain jogged to where Anthony stood, the armored general easily dwarfing the unarmored commander. "Commander, this area is secure. Further orders?"

"How far away is Castle Fale?" Anthony replied, his lips tight in consideration. "If it is an afternoon`s walk from Candur…"

"Shouldn`t be very long to get to here."

"How long did it take for us to get here?"

"I have no idea." Anthony stared at Cain in annoyance as he remembered that the concept of measuring time had yet to be developed in this world. A reform would soon have to be enacted.

"Set up a defense line in the general direction of the castle. We need to protect those SCVs!" Anthony gestured to the newly created supply path. "We can`t let any of them go down, understand?"

"Yes sir!" Cain turned and began barking out orders, only to falter as an easily recognizable sound emerged. The men all froze, shocked by the new noise of approaching possible enemies. Cain was the first to snap out of it and shouted, "GET MOVING! FORM A DEFENSIVE LINE, NOW!"

The command awakened the hours of training in the Marines, all of them letting out a battle cry as they move quickly to the direction of the hoof beats. As trained, five Marines kneeled down and five Marines stood in position, their rifles aimed in the general direction. Cain joined them in the back line, his visor slamming down with a loud hiss.

"Get the supplies! Go, go!" Anthony gestured to the SCVs and grabbed a small crate. He turned to his general and gave one final order. "Hold this position."

"Yes sir!" Cain shouted back using the intercom and Anthony nodded, placing the safety of this location in his friend`s hands as the commander left with the SCVs.

The Marines did not waver as the hoof beats closed in on the crash site, their gloved fingers gripping the C-14s tighter as the only response. The men under the suits of metal stared at the tree line, sweating despite the auto regulators in the power armor. Cain had an urge to give a battle speech or something, but restrained as the enemies came out of the trees.

Three men in sliver armor on horses pulled up in front of the aiming Marines, their steeds complaining at the rough treatment. About 10 men-at-arms followed the knights, their spears quivering as they were lowered to meet the guns. One of the knights lifted his visor and drew his sword, two contradictory purposes in the actions. "Who are you peasants? Begone from here!" The knight demanded.

"The items in question here belong to Commander Anthony," Cain responded, his voice impassive as beads of sweat trickled down the blond`s face. "Thus, we wish only to remove the contents from this crash. Afterwards, we will leave in peace."

"You will do no such thing trash! This land and everything on it belong to Lord Gilbert!" The knight shouted, brandishing his sword. "Leave now or forfeit your lives!"

"I`m sorry, but those are my orders."

"Very well!" The man shut his visor and pointed with his sword. "Run these fools down men!"

"Open fire!" Cain shouted, pulling the trigger with his men.

As the men-at-arms charged with their spears lowered, they all were struck by the live fire, their chainmail doing nothing against several bullets piercing the thin metal. The horses of the knights cried out in pain as the knights themselves screamed, their own armor unable to protect against the hail of bullets coming from the Marines. The Marines all emptied one clip into the enemy, only stopping once the empty magazines dropped from the rifles. Mechanically, they all loaded their second rounds as Cain shouted to hold.

It was an utter massacre. The 10 men with spears lay on the ground, their bodies bloodied from several wounds. All of them had shocked death faces, unable to believe that they had been taken down with disturbing ease. The three knights and their horses laid dead on the ground as well, several holes in their supposedly impenetrable armor. Red stained their cloth emblems, signaling the end of their respective lives.

Cain lifted his visor and spat on the speaker, hoisting his rifle. "Mission complete."

O O O

The sunset of the day was marred by the smoke of burning bodies.

All the metal had been stripped from the attackers and tossed to the Supply Depots, the miniature factories recycling the bloody metal into clean items of the Terran army. The stripped bodies had been piled into one giant heap, then soaked with some spare fuel from the crashed Medivac. As Anthony fumbled with the flint and steel, his hands shook as they neared the lifeless face of a man. Cain, out of his CMC suit, watched his commander drop the igniter several times before walking over and gently prying the tools from Anthony.

"Let me," The boy gently spoke, gesturing with his head to the path back to Candur. "I can handle this."

"Y-yes," Anthony stuttered and stood up, on shaky legs. "I`ll go…check on the men…"

Before he left though, Cain grabbed his commander`s arm and looked at the boy directly in his eyes. "Hey. Don`t blame yourself. They did it to themselves."

"…" The black hair boy wrenched his arm out of the grasp and shakily walked forwards, ignoring the sweet smell of death as Cain set the fuel aflame. But as the spark finally caught, Anthony turned and faced Cain, a doubtful look in his eyes. "Was this right? These men were only serving their lord…was it right to kill them for our own gain?"

Cain paused and looked at his commander in the eyes. "That is something that your men will never ask you. We trust your judgment, meaning that whatever you choose will not only affect yourself but the entire army."

"But I placed you all in danger." Anthony clenched his fists, an obvious moral battle raging inside his mind. "If I had just only died in fire…"

"Then Candur would be suffering." The general glanced back at the burning bodies before walking to Anthony, placing his hands on the boy`s shoulders. "Remember: the ends justify the means."

"Machiavelli`s _The Prince_." Anthony sighed, his last doubt leaving the boy. The commander straightened out as a renewed fire burned in his eyes, turning away from Cain and gesturing to the direction of Castle Fale. "To achieve a land of unity, all those who stand against me must be ridden of! General Cain!"

The blond crookedly smiled and saluted. There`s the commander he was looking for. "Sir!"

"We will return here one day: for the siege of Castle Fale! For now, we shall let Lord Gilbert tremble in fear of the unity of his oppressed people!"

"Upon my word as a general, I will take that castle when the time is right!" Cain placed his fist on his chest. "And I will do it all in one day!"

"Yes, yes!" Anthony pointed to the sky, the Terran commander finally understanding what it meant to be a leader. "This land will be united! My ambition cannot be stopped!"

O O O

"Three new consoles?" Anthony incredulously asked, shocked at the inventory from the crashed Medivac. "That`s amazing! What are they?"

"I don`t know sir." The SCV pilot shrugged and gestured to his kneeling machine. "They`re right here, on the side. Take a look and tell us if you want to begin construction on any one of them."

"Huh. Alright, let me take a look." Anthony walked over to the three consoles and already knew what two of them were just based on the size. They were the same size as the Supply Depot`s container but were circular instead of rectangular. Both their control panels displayed "UNDEPLOYABLE," which made sense considering they had to be near a Terran building.

The third new console however, was huge. It was easily half the size of an SCV, making it a feat even for three of the machines to carry. Thankfully, the control panel was at normal height, allowing the commander to access the building information. As soon as Anthony activated the panel, he grinned at what the screen displayed.

"COMMANDER CENTER DEPLOYABLE."


	7. Add-Ons

Disclaimer: I don`t own Starcraft or its affliates

Add-Ons

Anthony had come to the realization that building a Command Center now was a very stupid idea. Just looking at Marcus` memories had poked several holes in the idea, especially the common sense part. Seriously, building a Command Center at this time was a waste of time and resources.

Well, not really resources, considering that the Command Center most likely required human maintenance. Even the smartest adjutant could not manage an entire Command Center by themselves, unable to respond to the demands of several inept humans all at the same time. That required actual human operators, working in the safety of the building for the sake of assisting the battlefield.

"Well, now we simply have to widen our recruitment standards," Cain calmly replied after Anthony finished ranting about the problem to his friend. The unarmored general kicked a rock as the two gazed over the town of Candur at the hillside, the only sounds being the work of the SCVs as they worked at the nearby Barracks. The Marines were training as usual, Cain trusting them not to shoot themselves without his guidance.

"I know but…argghhh!" Anthony clutched his hair and shook his head in frustration. "I really want that Command Center up and running soon! We need to manufacture more consoles to expand our army!"

"Wait, I thought Supply Depots did that." Cain frowned. "I mean, they provide bullets, guns, and power suits to us right? Shouldn`t they be the one making the building boxes as well?"

"Yeah, but they require to be linked to the Command Center," Anthony explained, sighing as his anger finally simmered down. "That way, they will focus on building consoles and SCV suits, increasing efficiency. We have…two Supply Depot consoles left. That`s us dipping in the danger zone now, cause we need more Depots!"

"Sure, sure, but why the rush?"

"Freaking Lord Gilbert." The commander scowled. "It`s been two days ever since that scouting party was massacred. By now, even that imbecile would`ve figured out that something has happened to his knights."

"Good point." Cain nodded, the overall strategy finally dawning on him. "We need to strike first then, while the iron is still hot."

"Right. But we`re going to need something to breach those castle gates…"

As if responding Anthony`s unasked question, an SCV pilot yelled, "Job`s finished!"

The two boys nodded in sync and quickly jogged back to the Barracks, both of them eager to see the latest construction project. They reached the front of the building and swung around to the back, seeing the newest add-on to the Barracks. Cain stared in wonder as Anthony grinned, the final product looking even more amazing in real life than in-game. But the grin suddenly disappeared as the major problem was revealed.

The small cylinder generator was still, the signature green glow missing. Anthony quickly checked the structure, making sure it was correctly built. The machine was attached to a base that extended to the underbelly of the Barracks, fully detachable in the case of a fire or whatever calamity may strike. The general shape of the add-on looked correct. The Tech Lab was fully and correctly constructed.

Except Anthony didn`t have a clue how it worked. In the game, the Tech Lab gave Barracks the ability to train advanced troops, but since real life wasn`t a game, what did it do?

"This just isn`t my day…" Anthony muttered, pulling back his leg to kick the useless add-on. Just as he was about to swing it forward, a sudden idea formed in his head and the kick was held in mid-air. "Did you use any of the gas canisters in the building process?"

"Er…no sir." The SCV pilot awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "The actual structure didn`t say it needed any for the build process, so we just used some metal."

"Where are the gas canisters?"

"Back at the forest clearing. Never bothered to move them since they had no purpose."

"Well, go get them!" The pilots nodded and activated their vehicles, slowly making their way into the forest. Anthony and Cain watched them slowly disappear into the tree line as a shout of alarm was heard once the lumbering machines were gone. Both the boys flinched, the startling noise igniting their deepest fears within their minds. "What the-?"

Cain, fearing for the safety of his men, quickly dashed into the Barracks for a minute and came out fully armored, the safety on his rifle already off. The two ran to the gathering group of people at the outskirts, all of Candur pointing up at the smoke in the sky. It seemed to be of an unnatural origin, a pitch black scar in the blue sky.

"Marines!" Cain shouted, his visor hissing open. "What is happening? Are we under attack?!"

"Negative sir!" An unarmored Marine yelled back, nodding to the direction of the smoke with his head. "We just saw the smoke nearby and the townspeople reacted to the alarm. The people here believe that there was an attack on Mela."

"Mela?" Anthony frowned and placed a hand on his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully. "That`s the closest town to Candur…"

"Who would attack the town? It`s an agricultural town like Candur, just right across the forest," Cain remarked, the possibilities swimming in his head. "The town itself is under the protection of Lord Gilbert, because it is…oh."

"Dammit!" Anthony hissed, the shocking realization finally dawning on him. "That idiot of a lord must`ve assumed that the nearest town to Castle Fale attacked his men at the crash!"

"And Mela is the nearest town!" Cain turned to the Marines and began barking orders. "Suit up! We need to help them!"

"I`m coming with you!" Anthony shouted, pulling out his revolver and opening the chamber. Fully loaded. That was good.

The general stared in shock at his commander, then a concerned look took over the blond`s face. "Commander, you must stay here! We can`t lose you this early in your campaign."

Anthony shook his head and flicked his revolver, slamming the chamber back into the weapon. "This is my fault, so I will take the blame! Let us march!"

"It is far too late…" The Terrans turned to see a group of people stumble out of the forest, most of them bloodied. Several of them fell to the ground upon their exit, their breathing rushed and uneven. The newcomers totaled around 80, easily dwarfing the population of Candur. And those were the people who made the journey…

The speaker was an elderly man with sorrowful eyes as he gazed at the smoke coming from Mela, his brown clothing all torn and ragged from the fighting earlier that day. He was holding a splintered staff that fell to the ground as the man dropped to his knees, quivering. "They arrived suddenly and attacked without warning, as if they had not a care in the world…" The elder murmured as colors of red began blossoming on his rags.

"The survivors from Mela!" Anthony shouted in recognition and the people of Candur reacted, surging towards the injured humans. The townspeople began treating to the survivors from the attack on Mela, ripping up rags to bandage or stem bleeding. The survivors who were still conscious and active were forced to rest on the floor, the townspeople wanting to help out their close neighbors.

Of course, since dirt is not a suitable terrain to set up a make-shift hospital, beds were called for. Likewise, treatment of the wounds required medical goods from Candur itself. Already, some people were running into the town to find some medicine or beds to help with the treatments.

Cain quickly ordered the Marines to assist with gathering medical supplies, telling them to gather any spare medicine from the Barracks. Then the general, in his CMC suit, gently picked up one of the unconscious and began walking to Candur, some people dashing ahead to prepare a bed. Anthony noted this all as he grabbed the collapsing elder, shouting for some help. Blood gushed out of the elder`s wounds, soaking Anthony`s outfit but the boy didn`t care, tearing off his sleeves for bandages.

If it was even possible, the smoke grew thicker as the cries of the wounded filled the air.

O O O

Anthony was busy changing out his ruined shirt when Cain entered the sleeping quarters, flopping onto a bunk bed right after the mechanical arms took off his armor. The wounded survivors of Mela were still being treated to, but the workload had finally decreased when most of the hurt were given proper treatment. Most of the Marines were still there, assisting in whatever task their strength is needed in.

After all, underneath all that tough attitudes and rigorous training, the Marines were still human.

The commander paid no attention to his friend, just looking blankly into the corner as the general stated, "The SCVs are back. They brought the canisters."

"…" Anthony slowly processed the information and stood up, walking purposefully to the door as Cain sat up in his bed. He understood how stressed his commander was, especially considering that the first fight with the Terrans had been only two days ago. It was only natural that Anthony blamed himself for causing the destruction of Mela.

"Anthony, I know that what happened to Mela bothers you," Cain began. "But-"

"There is nothing to talk about." The commander stood in the doorway, his eyes staring pointedly ahead into the unknown future. His fists were clenched tightly, showing white skin as the blood vessels were cut off. "I made a promise to unite this land, and I`ll be damned if my emotions sets me back any way! Cain, take a rest."

"Commander, with all due respect-"

"I am in control." The black hair boy slammed his fist into the doorframe, a flame of pain igniting in his hand despite it being gloved. "And believe me; I will get Lord Gilbert for every single life lost today!"

"…alright, but remember that you carry the wills of several people in your decisions."

"I will. Now get some sleep, you look completely wrecked."

"I am." The general mockingly saluted and fell back into the mattress, snoring before his head hit the cloth. The commander`s face displayed the ghost of a smile as the boy strode forward, greeting the SCV right outside the Barracks.

"Sir!" The pilot saluted, gesturing to his machine`s mechanical arm. In its metal grasp was a small green canister, marked with a biohazard symbol. "The gas canisters have been deposited into the Supply Depots. I brought this one just in case. Would you like me to-?"

"No, give it here." Anthony gingerly grabbed the canister`s top handle with gloved hands, carefully walking to the unmoving Tech Lab. There was a small slot in the middle of the add-on, matching the size of the canister. Hoping that this was what the machine needed, Anthony slowly slid the container inside, locking the thing in place with a twist.

Inside the machine, the gears and pipes came to life. Gas surged throughout the device, the energy within the sulfuric atoms releasing to power the add-on temporarily. The Tech Lab came to life, whirring away happily as Anthony nodded, satisfied with the results.

A quick check on the Supply Depots confirmed the working status of the add-on. Two new options had appeared on the screens of the Supply Depots: "5-4 Armored Infantry Suits" and "Punisher Grenades". The commander assigned two Supply Depots to begin manufacturing these weapons as the other two were left to making bullets and guns. He had enough Marine suits for now.

As sunset occurred that day, Cain woke up from his long needed nap and was greeted with a surprise in the Barracks. He sat up, yawned, and began stretching as he walked into the assembly area. What he found in there was most unsettling yet exciting, knowing that Commander Anthony had pulled through.

Next to all the vacant blue CMC power suits was a giant grey metallic suit of armor with blue stripes. Unlike the Marines` armor, it had what looked like the chamber of a gun underneath both hands, no ammo in them yet. The barrel of the guns stretched out and ended near the palm of the hands, giving Cain the impression that this was some sort of mobile heavy weaponry.

A quick glance at the ammo racks confirmed his suspicions. In addition to the stacks of bullets for the rifles, there was a pile of small angularly shaped canisters. Most likely the ammunition for this new army unit.

The question was how was one supposed to put on this behemoth suit? As Cain examined the assembly area, he noted that one of the sets of mechanical arms looked more advanced. More arms and more tools attached to the robotic limbs.

"I see you`ve found out our newest suit." Cain turned and saw Anthony entering the assembly area, the black hair boy`s eyes appearing tired but bright. "This will be the key to sieging Castle Fale."

"Who will pilot it?" Cain tried to imagine himself in the new armor but failed, realizing it would take a stronger man to lift it. "It would take a lot of strength to use!"

"One of the Marines has already volunteered for the job," Anthony replied, examining the upgraded robotic arms. "He is currently undergoing a rigorous program designed to make him strong enough to use the Marauder armor."

"Marauder huh? That`s the name of this thing?" Cain tapped the armor, making a low resonating noise in the spacious room. "Sounds pretty devastating. When do you want it in action and ready to go?"

"The 1st of March."

"March the 1st?" The general scratched his head, trying to remember what the order of the months were. "That…is two days from now? Am I correct?"

"Yes. One day to train up, and one day to march and capture the castle. The first of many that we shall take this year."


End file.
